Kevin Levin (ExOS)
Kevin Ethan Levin, also known as Kevin 11, was an 11-year-old delinquent runaway living in New York City that Ben met during the road trip. Kevin befriended Ben for a short time before Ben realized he wasn't someone he should be following around, as he almost killed a bunch of passengers in a subway train crash. Kevin absorbed energy from the Omnitrix, which granted him an uncontrollable amount of access to Ben's original 10 aliens that he would later use to wreak havoc in San Francisco. This came to a head where Kevin finally unleashed a new form during a battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. The amalgamated form that he has to this day. Kevin also briefly teamed up with Vilgax, until he and Vilgax were stranded in the Null Void. Vilgax somehow managed to escape, ditching Kevin in the process. Appearance Kevin, still being in his mutated state, is a misshapen amalgam of the Original 10 aliens. *General Body Shape, Arm Count, Legs, Left Eyes - Four Arms *Left Arm, Left Wing - Heatblast *Right Arm - Diamondhead *Lower Arms - Wildmutt *Tail - XLR8 *Wings - Stinkfly *Chest Lines, Right Wing - Ghostfreak *Jaw, Lure - Ripjaws *Back, Tip of Tail - Upgrade *Right Eye - Grey Matter He wears a ripped pair of dark brown shorts in this form, that has sustained more damage over the years. He also retains his human hair, which by age 17, has grown significantly longer. It is presently unknown what his human form looks like now. Personality Due to a troubled childhood and his powers, Kevin had developed a very negative outlook because of his struggles. He's also a bit of a sociopath, as he attempted to crash a money train into a passenger train, not caring for the passengers. With low self-esteem and a deep-rooted hatred for anyone, he was paranoid to the extent of considering everyone an enemy because in his words: "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Spending years in the Null Void hasn't helped matters, either. He has held a serious grudge against Ben for years, so naturally, he has a poor reaction to Ben asking him for help. When Ben cuts him a deal for his freedom from the Null Void, as well as his Mutation, he begrudgingly accepts and becomes a part of Ben's team. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Kevin has the power to absorb electrical energy from anything, such as lights, batteries, motors, anything that uses electrical energy, and dish it back out at an attacker. He also can use his to control mechanical things, such as a forklift. In his mutated state, Kevin has an 11th of the power of each of Ben's original 10 aliens. Appearances * Ben 10 (2005) ** "Kevin 11" ** "Framed" ** "Grudge Match" ** "Back with a Vengeance" ** "Perfect Day" (Dream) * Ben 10: ExOS ** Season 5 *** "Hello Again, Ben 10: Part 1" *** "Hello Again, Ben 10: Part 2" *** "Haywire" *** "Forevergreen" Trivia *The lock he wore around his neck in his original appearance came from the first bike he ever stole to get away from his parents. He actually still has it in the pocket of his shorts. Category:ExOS Category:ExOS Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Former Villains Category:Levin Family Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens